informationdatabasecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Videogame Timeline
17th Century *'Late 1600s:' In the late 1600s, settlers begin to come to Silent Hill from Europe. The Native Americans are forced to leave the land. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1692:' Jennifer Carroll is executed for witchcraft. She was one of the founding members of what would become the Order. (Silent Hill backstory) 18th Century *'Early 1700s:' In the early 1700s, a mysterious epidemic breaks out and the town is abandoned. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1730:' Daniel R. Bryant and a group of thirty-four pioneers cross Toluca Lake to arrive in Silent Hill. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1743:' Daniel R. Bryant dies from influenza and is buried in town. An overlook is named in his memory. (Silent Hill backstory) 19th Century *'1800s:' The Travis maritime trading company begins exploiting mineral resources in Africa. (Resident Evil backstory) 1810s *'1810:' Around this time, the town is resettled as a penal colony. Silent Hill Prison and Brookhaven Hospital are constructed. Brookhaven Hospital was built in response to a great plague that followed a wave of immigration to this area. It was originally little more than a shack, but it gradually grew. It was at this time that the town was given the name "Silent Hill". (Silent Hill backstory) *'1816:' The Gillespie Coal & Iron Company establishes the Devil's Pit Mine. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1819:' Mason Bartlett is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 1820s *'1820:' On March 15th, Maine secedes from Massachusetts and becomes a state. **According to the style, Allen Smith paints Waterfront Landscape around this time, a scene of this area from long ago. There were fewer people then, and only a handful of buildings. (Silent Hill backstory) **Isaac Shepherd is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 1840s *'1840:' Around this time, Silent Hill Prison closes. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1848:' Daniel Shepherd is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 1850s *'1850:' Around this time, a coal field is discovered and Wiltse Coal Mine opens, which leads to the revitalization of the town. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1853:' Shepherd's Glen is founded by Isaac Shepherd, Edith Holloway, Cornelius Fitch and Mason Bartlett. (Silent Hill backstory) **Daniel Shepherd, Ann Holloway, Theodore Fitch and Helen Bartlett are sacrificed by their respective families on September 23rd to appease God. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1855:' Andrew Fitch is born. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1857:' Elizabeth Fitch (née unknown) is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 1860s *'1860:' The Gillespie Coal & Iron Company begin extracting ore from the Devil's Pit. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1861:' The American Civil War begins. (Silent Hill backstory) **Patrick Chester and his son both participate in the American Civil War. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1862:' Toluca Prison Camp is constructed for POWs. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1863:' Diyu's Tusk Cavern is discovered by Chinese immigrant miners. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1864:' William Shepherd is born. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1865:' The American Civil War ends in a Union victory. (Silent Hill backstory) **Catherine Shepherd (née unknown) is born. (Silent Hill backstory) **Frederick Holloway is born on November 24th. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1866:' Toluca Prison Camp is converted into Toluca Prison. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1867:' Jebediah Foster and Esther Munroe traveling to Silent Hill in 1867. (Silent Hill backstory) **The events of Silent Hill: Past Life occur. (Silent Hill backstory) 1868 *'June 12:' John Holloway is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 1870s *'June 22:' Nancy Holloway (née unknown) is born. (Silent Hill backstory) *'1872:' Lydia Bartlett is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 1874 *'March 10:' Mason Bartlett dies on March 10th. (Silent Hill backstory) 1875 *Stephanie Shepherd (née unknown) is born. (Silent Hill backstory) 20th Century *'1900s:' The Travis Company starts collecting African flora & fauna samples and launches its drug manufacturing venture. (Resident Evil backstory) (Silent Hill backstory) 1960s *Engineer Michael Warren begins the electrification of Raccoon City. (Resident Evil backstory) *The Travis Company is renamed Tricell. (Resident Evil backstory) *Edward Ashford, the fifth head of the Ashford family, commences the search for the Progenitor Virus. (Resident Evil backstory) 1962 *Lord Ozwell E. Spencer commissions architect George Trevor with the design and construction of a mansion. (Resident Evil backstory) 1966 *'December:' Spencer, Edward, James Marcus, and head researcher Brandon Bailey discover the Progenitor Virus, a virus with the ability to recombine the genes of other organisms, on the "Stairway to the Sun" flower underneath African ruins. (Resident Evil backstory) **The "Progenitor Flower" containing the virus is brought back to America for cultivation by Dr. Marcus and Bailey. (Resident Evil backstory) 1967 *'March:' Brandon fails to cultivate the Progenitor Flower. (Resident Evil backstory) **Spencer furthers his plans to establish a company. (Resident Evil backstory) *'November:' The mansion and research lab are completed in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. (Resident Evil backstory) 1968 *Manufacturing of Raccoon City's streetcars begins in Europe. The streetcar network opens. *Drug company Umbrella is founded as a facade. (Resident Evil backstory) *'July:' Edward is infected by the Progenitor Virus and dies. His son Alexander succeeds him as 6th head of the family. (Resident Evil backstory) *'August:' Umbrella seizes control of part of the African ruins where the Progenitor Flower flourishes from the indigenous Ndipaya tribe. The African laboratory is established. (Resident Evil backstory) **The Umbrella Training Facility is established in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Dr. Marcus is appointed as the first director. (Resident Evil backstory) 1969 *'February:' Alexander begins planning for the construction of the Antarctic base. The laboratory for the classified project "Code: Veronica" is secretly established underground. (Resident Evil backstory) *'June:' Umbrella's African laboratory is completed, with Bailey appointed as director. (Resident Evil backstory) *'November:' Umbrella's Antarctic base and laboratory are completed. (Resident Evil backstory) 1970s 1971 *The Code: Veronica project is finally successful. The Ashford family twins Alfred and Alexia are born. (Resident Evil backstory) 1977 *Albert Wesker and William Birkin are assigned to the Training facility as prospective managers. (Resident Evil backstory) *'December:' 5 cases containing the Progenitor Virus are shipped to Dr. Marcus from the African laboratory. (Resident Evil backstory) 1978 *'January:' Dr. Marcus succeeds in developing the T-Virus. (Resident Evil backstory) *'July:' The Training Facility is closed. Wesker, Birkin, and the T-Virus research are moved to the Arklay laboratory. Dr. Marcus continues researching independently. (Resident Evil backstory) 1980s *The African laboratory succeeds in cultivating the Progenitor Virus. Under strict supervision, the African laboratory becomes the sole supplier of the virus. (Resident Evil backstory) 1981 *'July:' Alexia graduates at the top of her class from a renowned university at only 10 years old. She is appointed senior researcher at the Umbrella Antarctic laboratory. (Resident Evil backstory) 1982 *'March:' Alexia administers the T-Veronica Virus to her father Alexander, resulting in failure. Alexander is officially reported as missing. (Resident Evil backstory) 1983 *'December:' Wesker researches secondary T-Virus infection. He begins to have doubts about Spencer's projects. (Resident Evil backstory) **Alexia self-administers the T-Veronica virus and enters a 15 year cryogenic sleep. Officially she is declared as having died from infection following an accident. (Resident Evil backstory) 1987 *Michael Warren is elected mayor of Raccoon City. (Resident Evil backstory) 1988 *The T-Virus project continues under the leadership of Birkin. The Tyrant, the ultimate B.O.W., is developed. (Resident Evil backstory) *The Nemesis Project commences at laboratory 6 in Europe. (Resident Evil backstory) *Wesker assassinates Marcus under orders from Spencer. (Resident Evil backstory) 1990s 1991 *Umbrella begins construction of a gigantic laboratory underneath Raccoon City. (Resident Evil backstory) *Spencer approves Birkin's G-Virus project. The project begins. (Resident Evil backstory) *Wesker is reassigned to the Department of Intelligence. (Resident Evil backstory) *'February:' South American drug baron Javier Hidalgo obtains the T-Virus from Umbrella. He administers the T-Virus to his wife Hilda in an attempt to cure her from a local disease. (Resident Evil backstory) **Hilda is transformed into a creature as the virus rampages through her body. He informs the local community that his wife has died. (Resident Evil backstory) *'December:' The Soviet Union falls. **Sergei Vladimir is contacted by Umbrella. As a perfect match for the Tyrant he submits 10 clones of himself to Umbrella, and is made a manager. (Resident Evil backstory) 1993 *Raccoon City police chief Brian Irons begins colluding with Umbrella. (Resident Evil backstory) *Birkin is reassigned to the Raccoon underground laboratory. (Resident Evil backstory) *'December:' Alfred graduates from a UK university, and is appointed director of the Antarctic base. As an Umbrella manager he is also appointed commander of the Rockfort Island base. (Resident Evil backstory) **The Rockfort Island Anti-B.O.W. force training facility is completed. (Resident Evil backstory) 1994 *John is reassigned from the Chicago laboratory to the Arklay laboratory as Birkin's successor. (Resident Evil backstory) *Alfred constructs his private residence and prison on Rockfort Island. (Resident Evil backstory) 1996 *The special tactics unit S.T.A.R.S. is founded under the jurisdiction of the Raccoon City Police Department. Wesker is appointed as captain. (Resident Evil backstory) *HUNK (a future Umbrella special operative) undergoes training at the Rockfort Island training facility. (Resident Evil backstory) *'May:' Waste accumulates at Umbrella's exclusive waste treatment plant due to a large increase in the amount to be processed. Untreated contaminants leak. (Resident Evil backstory) 1998 *'May:' A mimicry of Dr. Marcus appears at the Umbrella Training Facility. (Resident Evil Zero) **The Cerberi claim their first victim. The dismembered body of a 20 year-old woman is discovered. (Resident Evil backstory) **A catastrophic viral leak occurs at the Arklay laboratory. The laboratory is decimated. (Resident Evil backstory) *'July:' A number of victims and disappearances occur in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City. The City intervenes by dispatching S.T.A.R.S. to investigate. (Resident Evil) **Umbrella dispatches 2 successive reconnaissance teams to the Training Facility as part of a project to reclaim the facility. The first team is wiped out by the B.O.W.s inside. (Resident Evil) **The S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team helicopter is forced into an emergency landing in the Arklay Mountains due to a mysterious engine complication. The team investigates Umbrella's Ecliptic Express and the former Training Facility. The Training Facility is eventually obliterated. (Resident Evil Zero) **S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team is dispatched to search for Bravo Team. They are ultimately able to reach the mansion. (Resident Evil) **Bravo Team's Enrico Marini discovers the truth behind Wesker. Wesker guns down Marini. (Resident Evil) **Vladimir activates the "Red Queen". The data from all laboratories is copied to the U.M.F.-013 supercomputer in the Raccoon City underground laboratory. The Red Queen revokes Wesker's access permissions for the U.M.F.-013. (Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles) **Overrun by the virus, the Arklay laboratory and mansion are destroyed. Wesker escapes from the laboratory shortly before the explosion. 4 members of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team along with one Bravo team survive. Nothing remains of the laboratory. (Resident Evil) *'August:' Having obtained information on the G-Virus, former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield leaves for Europe. He openly declares his opposition to Umbrella. (Resident Evil 2) *'September:' Birkin completes the G-Virus. (Resident Evil 2) **Carried by rats, the virus leaks from the laboratory and causes a biohazard throughout Raccoon City. A number of cases of cannibalism are reported in urban areas. The events are covered by the media. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **The Raccoon City Police Department is overwhelmed, and the chief of police descends into madness. The mayor flees the city, abandoning his daughter. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **The U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) lands in Raccoon City, and begins to evacuate the citizens. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **Jill Valentine, who had been investigating independently in Raccoon City, prepares to flee the city. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **Rookie police officer Leon S. Kennedy arrives in Raccoon City. Claire Redfield also arrives around the same time. (Resident Evil 2) **Umbrella deploys its new B.O.W., the Nemesis T-Type. It begins its hunt for the former S.T.A.R.S. members. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **Umbrella drops its mass-produced Tyrant on Raccoon City. (Resident Evil 2) **Leon and Claire escape from Raccoon City, rescuing Birkin's daughter Sherry in the process. The US Army intervenes, declaring martial law. (Resident Evil 2) **U.B.C.S. survivors are taken advantage of by Umbrella overseer Nicholai Ginovaef, and perish in quick succession. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **Both Ada Wong and Umbrella special operative HUNK are able to retrieve a G-Virus sample. (Resident Evil 2) **The Raccoon City underground laboratory is destroyed. (Resident Evil 2) *'October:' Vladimir transports the Umbrella supercomputer U.M.F.-013 out of Raccoon City. (Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles) **Jill defeats Nemesis. She escapes from Raccoon City with U.B.C.S. member Carlos Oliveira. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **The US government approves the extermination operation. Under direct orders of the President, Raccoon City is annihilated by a missile attack. (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) **Leon and Sherry are placed under US government protection. The US Intelligence Agency headhunts Leon for a position as a government agent. (Resident Evil 2) **The US government suspends Umbrella's business activities. Outraged at this decision, Umbrella sues the government. *'November:' Spencer orders the closure of the African laboratory. *'December:' Clair is captured as she attempts to infiltrate Umbrella's Paris laboratory, and is imprisoned on Rockfort Island. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **A mysterious special forces unit led by Wesker attacks Rockfort Island. The T-Virus spreads across the entire island. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **Claire sends an email for help to Leon after escaping from the prison. Chris is informed of Claire's location. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **Jill reaches Chris' hideout after escaping from Raccoon City, only to find he has already left for Rockfort Island. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **Chris reencounters Wesker after reaching Rockfort Island. Aflred flees the island. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **Alexia awakens from her cryogenic sleep at the Antarctic laboratory. Alfred dies. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **Claire reunites with Chris at the Antarctic base. Together they defeat Alexia. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) **After the battle, Chris and Claire flee the Antarctic base. The base is destroyed. (Resident Evil: Code Veronica X) 21st Century 2001 2009 *Former NAVY Seals Craig Dylan and Armando "Rock" Depiedra, along with scientist Sabrina Sayrus travel to the Bermuda Triangle in search of Dr. Sayrus' father, James. They inadvertently enter a time warp that transports them back to the Jurassic Period. (Jurassic: The Hunted) 2017 *A mysterious alien race known as the Ravagers invades the planet Earth. Luckily mankind had founded the Earth Defense Force after first contact with an alien race had been made. The First Ravager-Human War begins. (Earth Defense Force series) 2018 *The Ravagers are pushed back after the destruction of their mothership, ending the First Ravager-Human War. Remaining buggernauts are cleaned up over the course of 8 months, the last known one killed in Arizona. (Earth Defense Force series) 2025 *Mankind is surprised when swarms of Buggernauts emerge from the ground and start invading cities. They are even more surprised when the Ravagers return, inciting the Second Ravager-Human War. (Earth Defense Force series) 2027 June 6th *Brothers Logan and David "Hesh" Walker and their German Shepherd, Riley, recon the Liberty Wall perimeter and defend it against a Federation incursion. They return to Fort Santa Monica and are ordered by their father, Elias, to investigate Federation activity in "No Man's Land," beyond the Wall. June 7th *Logan, Hesh, and Riley make their way through an area 10 miles north of San Diego. They discover a Federation dig site at an ODIN satellite crash and learn that a man named Gabriel Rorke is somehow involved. *Logan, Hesh, and Riley team up with two Ghosts, Keegan Russ and Thomas Merrick, to rescue their partner Ajax from Rorke. June 8th *Logan and Hesh help to defend Fort Santa Monica against a Federation offensive. June 15th *Logan and Hesh meet up with Keegan and raid a building in Caracas, Venezuela to interrogate Victor Ramos for Rorke's location. June 16th *The Ghosts, with the assistance of an entire squadron of AH-64 Apaches, pinpoint Rorke's location to a series of oil fields in the Gulf of Mexico, where he is then captured and brought onboard a transport plane back to the United States. June 17th *Rorke escapes capture as a Federation Y-8 gunship blows apart the Ghosts' plane, which then crashes in the heart of a dense Yucatan jungle in occupied Mexico. *Logan is separated from Hesh, Elias, Keegan, and Merrick and eventually regroups with them. June 20th *Using Federation uniforms, Logan, Hesh, Keegan, and Merrick sneak into a Federation base in the Andes Mountains along the Argentine-Chilean border and download several computer files. June 25th *Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, and Kick assault and destroy a key Federation oil platform in Antarctica in order to distract the Federation Third Fleet. June 27th *Logan and Keegan fight enemy forces underwater off the coast of Rio de Janeiro. Logan destroys a Federation vessel with a torpedo and they escape. *Logan, Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, and Kick infiltrate a Federation weapons factory, where they uncover the Federation's plan to launch their own orbital kinetic weapons platform. June 28th *Elias Walker is executed by Rorke in front of Logan, Hesh, and Merrick in the Ghosts' safehouse in Las Vegas, Nevada. July 5th *The United States commits its last remaining aircraft carrier, the U.S.S. Liberator, in an all-or-nothing assault to disable the Federation's kinetic bombardment weapons platform, or "LOKI," before it can be used to destroy the mainland United States. *The United States' invasion of the Federation commences, as an M1A2 Abrams unit storms through the Atacama Desert to destroy the Federation's satellite array. *With the ground array destroyed, U.S. astronauts hijack the LOKI satellite from the Federation and destroy multiple Federation ground targets. *Brothers Logan and Hesh board a Federation supply train in an attempt to kill Rorke and avenge their father. Upon encountering Rorke in the engine room, Hesh issues an order, "Checkmate," for the U.S. astronauts to fire upon the train. The train then lands into the ocean, where a fight later ensues between Hesh and Rorke as Logan grabs Rorke's handgun and loads a single cartridge. Logan takes aim and fires, apparently killing both Rorke and Hesh, but inadvertently shattering the window behind them. Logan grabs Hesh and swims for the surface, where Hesh then notifies Merrick of Rorke's death (but depending on how it goes) Rorke, seemingly unscathed from the shot, emerges from behind the brothers, knocking out Hesh and breaking Logan's arm, stating that he plans to turn him against the Ghosts, and drags Logan away. 22nd Century *"2190" during a routine inspection scientists discover a young planet able to support life but because discovers a massive Population of prehistoric animals on the planet so Earth bought the planets rights and allowed paying Customers to go and hunt prehistoric animals because it was deemed unstable for any sapient species (Carnivores (Series backstory) 23rd Century 24th Century 25th Century 26th Century *'2509:' The UNSC Pillar of Autumn is constructed over Mars, beginning its 43 years of service in the UNSC. (Halo backstory) *'2525:' **'February 3:' Harvest's Tiara makes long-range radar contact with the Covenant cruiser Rapid Conversion. Contact is lost with Harvest soon after. (Halo backstory) **'February 11:' Humanity comes into contact with the Covenant for the first time. (Halo backstory) *'2552:' **The Pillar of Autumn, a UNSC ship containing Captain Jacob Keyes, Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson, Cortana, Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117, and Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN-II Linda-058, runs across the Alpha Halo ring, Installation 04. In battle against Covenant forces, the Halo is destroyed. Captain Keyes dies as does most of his crew, but the other notable crew members all survive the ordeal. (Halo 2) **Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 travels to a second Halo ring, Installation 05, where he discovers the current Gravemind. He eventually makes his way back to Earth. (Halo 2) **Covenant-Human War comes to an end. (Halo 3) Category:Timeline